Fire Emblem: Children of Cornwell
by SaceanStaffGirl
Summary: Legend speaks of a kingdom who's royal family holds a strange power. A young swordstress vows to kill the Forbidden Princess of that kingdom. It's stil me, just new name!
1. Power of the Kingdom

_**OniCountor: Konnichiwa! I'm back!  
**__**Ostani: What! YOUR back!  
**__**OniCountor: Yep! And I have a new fanfiction to start now!  
**__**Ravius: Yippe! Am I in this one!  
**__**OniCountor: Sorry, Not yet...  
**__**Ravius: What! I'm not! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MASTER OSTANI!  
**__**Ostani: ...  
**__**OniCountor: Oh dear!... DISCLAIMER!  
**__**Disclaimer: OniCountor Doesn't own Fire Emblem or any related characters!  
**__**Ravius: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**__**Ostani: Just start the story, darn it!  
**__**OniCountor: HAI!**_

_**Title: Fire Emblem:Children of Cornwell  
**__**Rating: Teen  
**__**Author: OniCountor**_

_**Chapter 1: The Power of the Kingdom

* * *

**_

A young women sat on a cold, wooden bench as she watched the sunset. She had long, green hair and large, crimson eyes. She sighed as sheremembered her older brother, Ramino. However, her thoughts were quickly brought to an end as she heard familiar cry.  
"Miss! Miss Pri..." She glared angerly at the man before he could finish. "I mean... Miss Cicilia!" he finished. He had blue shoulder-length hair and gold eyes.  
"Yes, what is it, Hikari?"  
"I've spotted the Forbidden Princess in a nearby forest!"  
"What! Are you sure it's her?"  
"Positive!"  
"Perfect..." Cicilia whispered to herself, looking at the sun.  
"Miss, could you... Explain it to me again? Why must we kill the Forbidden Princess? What exactly is the power she holds?" Hikari questioned.  
"Do you ever listen to me!" Cicilia screamed angerly at her follower. "I've told you before!"  
"Yes, I know, but..." he stutterd.  
"Oh, just shut up!" she groaned. "I'll tell you again..._ There is a legend... That speaks of a kingdom that existed long ago... A kingdom, who's royal family known love and peace for many years... And hidden powers were in their veins, mantaining their lives ... However... Three years after the birth of the princess of that kingdom... A dark power began to form, and the princess was taken away from her family... ...After a strange war which lasted for ten years after the princess's kidnapping, the king and queen of that kingdom... ...Commited suicide, leaving their son alone in the ruins of the kingdom, which had now become forbidden..._"  
"So, the princess mentioned in that legend is the Forbidden Princess? And the prince is the Prince of Revenge?" Hikari blinked.  
"That's right." Cicilia nodded.  
"But, I don't know anything of that war..."  
"Of course you don't." she chuckled. "Brother used his power to take away the memories of that war from all people. Only few people know of it..."  
"Oh, Ramino..." Hikari sighed. He remembered when he worked for Cicilia's brother. He had become extremely fond of him, and would have done anything for him. This love for his master is what put him in the postion he faced today; being Cicilia's bodyguard.  
"Anyway, let's go kill that princess!" Cicilia exclaimed. She then, once again, looked to the sun. "Brother, today's the day I'll make you proud of me!"

_**

* * *

OniCountor: Okay! There's the first chappie! I know it was short, but... Oh well!  
**__**Ravius: WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
**__**OniCountor: You... Still... Haven't... Shut... Up... Have... You...?  
**__**Ravius: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
**__**Ostani: Ravius! Please shut up!  
**__**Ravius: WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!... Huh? Oh! Okay, Master Ostani!  
**__**Ostani: Oh brother... Anyway, Please review! It may make OniCountor happy and may even shut Ravius up!**_


	2. The Forbidden Princess

_**OniCountor: Wee! Chapter two!  
**__**Ravius: Took you long enough...  
**__**OniCountor: Blame school! And besides that, I've been as sick as a dog!  
**__**Ostani: Oh sure... Fake!  
**__**OniCountor: I really was sick, darn it!... Oh, forget about it! I should reply to the review!  
Sorceress Sakura: It's okay! That review didn't sound too mean... I really needed a review like that anyway, because I seem to rush things.. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
OniCountor: And further more...**__**  
**__**Disclaimer: OniCountor doesn't own Fire Emblem or any related characters. However, she does own Ravius, Ostani, Cicilia, Hikari, and Ramino.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Forbidden Princess**_

* * *

Hikari led Cicilia into a forest just south of their campsite. 

"I hope she's still in here!" Hikari sung with a smirk.

"Please don't start singing..." Cicilia whispered angerly.

"I hope we get to catch her; and take her to Ramino!"

"Please stop..."

"La la la! La la la! La la li la! La la la!"

"Hikari!"

However, Hikari didn't notice Cicilia's attempts to stop him. He kept singing and dancing, going deeper into the forest.

"Hikari! Snap out of it! Hey, are you listening! ... Hey, watch out! You're going to run into those..." Thump! " Kids... To late..." Cicila sighed.

Hikari gasped as he seen the kids that he had ran into. They both had red eyes, however, the younger one, a boy, had blue hair, while the older one, a girl, had silver hair.

"I... I am so, terribly sorry!" he exlaimed as he rushed to their aid and helped them to their feet. "I should have been more careful! Please forgive me!"

"Oh, it's okay!" the boy smiled. "Neither of us are hurt! Are you okay though, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh! Please just call me Hikari."

The young boy shook Hikari's hand with a sweet smile.

"Okay then! I'm Nils, and this is my older sister, Ninian." he replied as he faced the girl.

"Oh, hello there Nils. Ninian." Hikari then motioned his head toward Cicilia. "This is Cicilia."

"Nice to meet the two of you!" Nils nodded. "Right Ninian?" He turned to his sister, and his smile turned into a look of concern as he noticed she was facing the ground and her body was shivering. "Ninian?"

"Is she okay?" Hikari gasped.

Then, as if she hadn't heard any of this, Ninian grabed Nils's arm and pulled him away from Cicilia and Hikari. After they left, Cicilia looked angerly at Hikari and hit him hard on the head.

"You idiot! That was not the Forbidden Princess!"

"Ow! I know! I know! That's not who I was talking about!"

"Then where is she!"

"I don't know..." Hikari groaned. "But she was here!"

"Oh sure!" Cicilia whispered.

Suddenly, the two heard someone singing. The voice seemed angelic. The two began to look around until they seen a shocking site. The singing was coming from a green figure who seemed to be inside a fire.

"Whoa..." Hikari's eyes grow large.

"That's..." Cicilia began in shock. "That's the Forbidden Princess!"

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now attack her!"

Hikari nodded and closed his eyes as he pulled out a book of light magic. Everything remained silent for a moment and then he attacked her with Ligthing. The magic, however, didn't have any affect on the Forbidden Princess. The only thing that happened was that she stopped singing. Hikari and Cicilia couldn't tell if she was facing them or not.

"Grr..." Cicilia clenched her fist. "She's still alive, darn it!" She then closed her eyes and sighed. "I know I'm not as skilled in magic as Ramino is, but..." Hikari took a few steps back, knowing that Cicilia wasn't _at all_ skilled at magic, but she was attempting it anyway. "... _Setsuna_!"

At this, the fire swirling around her enemy died, and even though the figure remained green, it fell to the ground.

"You... You did it? You killed the Forbidden Princess?" Hikari gasped in shock.

"No, she's just fainted." Cicilia shook her head as she walked toward her target.

"But I thought you wanted her dead!" Hikari exclaimed as he chased after her.

Cicila glared at Hikari angerly and pointed towards a symbol that appeared to be a burning heart on the back of the Forbidden Princess.

"Look at this." She whispered.

"...Wow! What is that?"

"It's part of the Secret Symbol..."

"_Secret... Symbol_?"

"Yes. It's the symbol for the family mentioned of in that legend."

"So, should we kill her now?"

"No, I have another idea... Hikari?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Carry her back to our tent."

"What?... Oh, okay."

Hikari groaned silently as he picked up the Forbidden Princess and followed Cicilia back to their camp.

_**

* * *

Ravius: Yippe! Another chappie! Another chappie!  
**__**Ostani: But, what ever happened to Nils and Ninian?  
**__**Ravius: I dunno...  
**__**OniCountor: Don't worry! They'll be in the next chapter!  
**__**Ostani: But, why were they in such small scene?  
**__**OniCountor: Because their meeting with Cicilia and Hikari will be the cause of the following chapters!... Well, some of them, atleast.  
**__**Ravius: I guess that makes sense... Well, anyway... Please review!  
**__**OniCountor: Oh yes! Please do!**_


	3. Visiting the Castle

_**OniCountor: Another chapter! Yay!  
**__**Ravius: Yay!  
**__**OniCountor: Yep!  
**__**Ostani: That's good, but don't take to long to start it!  
**__**OniCountor: Okay, I won't!  
**__**Disclaimer: OniCountor doesn't own Fire Emblem or any related characters.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Visiting the Castle **_

Cicilia and Hikari took the Forbidden Princess to their camp... _Meanwhile_...

Ninian rushed through the woods, still holding Nils's wrist.

"Ninian!" the young boy yelled. "Ninian! Let go, please! Ninian, what's wrong with you?"

Ninian slowly released her grip and started panting.

"Ni... Nils..." she whispered through her pants.

"Ninian...? Are you okay?" Nils cried as he rushed to his sister.

"...Didn't you... Didn't you feel it?" she asked. "Those people... They were... _Dangerous_..."

"What?" Nils questioned. "You think they were evil? They seemed nice to me."

"Well, I'm not sure what it is... But I _know_ I sensed a evil power..." She then looked toward her brother, her red eyes filled with concern. "...In any case, we should see Lord Eliwood..."

"But, weren't we already heading towards Caelin? Shouldn't we tell Lady Lyn as well?"

Ninian nodded her head and replied that she saw Castle Caelin in the distance. The two then walked towards the castle, but when they tried to enter, they were stopped by two knights.

"Stop! State your names." one of them replied. He had orange hair and brown eyes. The other knight didn't seem to be as serious. He had brownish-green hair and brown eyes.

"Please let us in, we must see Lady Lyn!" Nils cried.

The other knight looked at the two children for a moment and then gapsed.

"Nils? Ninian? Is that you!"

"Yes!" Nils nodded his head.

"Kent, we should let them see Lady Lyndis, don't you agree?"

"Well..." Kent replied as he turned to his partner. "Since it's Nils and Ninian..." He then turned to the kids with a light smile. "Come this way. Sain, stay here and keep watch."

"What?" Sain gasped. "Can't I go see Lady Lyndis with you? I haven't seen Nils and Ninian in awhile either!"

Kent just gave him a cold glare then led the others into the castle. They went into a room where a small of people seemed to be enjoying a feast. Then, one of the people noticed then newcomers. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, Sir Kent! Who do you have there, Nils and Ninian?"

This caused the other three people to notice them as well. One was a man old, bald man with blue eyes. The other two were women, one with light purple hair and blue eyes, and the other with green hair and green eyes.

"Yes Wil, I do." Kent nodded to the brunnette, then turned to the green haired women. "I'm sorry for disturbing Milady Lyndis, but these two wish to see you."

"Oh, It's not a problem." Lyn smiled as she walked toward them.

"Hi there, Lady Lyn!" Nils smiled."

"Hello, Milady Lyndis... Long time no see..." Ninian bowed.

"Oh, no need to be so formal... But if you insist, you can just call me _'Lady Lyn'_, okay?"

"Oh, okay... Sorry Milady Lynd... _Lady Lyn_!"

"So want did you want?"

"Well, Ninian sensed danger when we meet these people today..."

"Oh really? Well, I feel like this is going to be something we should talk about in private..." Lyn frowned as she lead the two of them out of the room. "Oh yes, Kent. You can get some of the soilders to keep watch so that you and Sain can eat before it gets cold."

"Okay, Milady..." Kent nooded as he went and told this to Sain.

Then the two knights went into the room where everyone else was eating. Went they walked in, the bald man spoke.

" Ah, Kent. Sain. You two better eat up before I eat it all!"

"Of course, General Wallace!" Sain laughed. He then took a seat beside the other woman. "Hello. Florina!"

"Ah... H... Hi..." Florina's face turned red. "Pl...Please don't sit so close to me..."

"Oh... Okay..." he sighed as hemovedhis chair over away from her.

Wil and Wallace began laughing at Sain while Kent just groaned.

"Dumped again, huh Sain?" Wil joked.

"Shut up Wil, it's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Well, since you two are fighting, the three of us will just have to eat the rest of this ourselves." Kent pointed out.

"Hey hey hey!" Sain replied angerly. "Don't eat all! I have to eat too!"

"Then stop fighting with Wil and get yourself some."

"What do you think I'm _trying_ to do?"

Meanwhile

"So, their names were _Cicilia_ and _Hikari_?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, that's right." Nils answered. "What do you think about this, Milady?"

"If Ninian did indeed sense danger..." she began. "...Then we should alert Eliwood."

"That sounds best." Ninian sighed. "I... I just hope this doesn't put anyone in danger..."

"Don't worry about that Ninian, we'll all be fine!" Lyn smiled. "Oh, you two stay right here. I'll get you something to eat." she then walked abck into the room where her friends were and sighed.

"What's wrong Milady?" Florina asked.

"Oh... It's just... I think a new enemy is upon us... Nils, Ninian, and Iare heading out to Pharae tommorow to tell Eliwood."

"Oh, should we go with you?" Sain questioned.

"If you truly insist." Lyn replied as she prepared Nils's and Ninian's food.

"Oh, I'll help you with that!" Florina smiled as she helped her friend and the two of them walked into the room were Nils and Ninain were waiting. "Their... Their asleep?" Florina whispered.

"Oh well, they need their rest." Lyn then faced Florina with a caring smile. "Tell me, Florina. Are you going with us to Pharae tommorow?"

"Of course Milady! I'll be right there with you!"

"Of course. I understand. Well then, we better sleep as well... I have a feeling this will be a long journey."

"Yes, Milady." Florina nodded. "Good night..."

"Good night Florina. Sleep well. I'll go see who all is going, then rest as well." Lyn smiled as she went back to the room where everyone waited.

"Oh, Lady Lyndis..." Florina whispered to herself with a smile.

_**

* * *

Ostani: Wow... I think that was your longest chapter!  
**__**SaceanStaffGirl: I... I think it was too!  
**__**Ostani: But it was a little boring...  
**__**Ravius: Really? You think so?  
**__**SaceanStaffGirl: Don't worry... The next chappie will have ACTION!  
**__**Osatni: YES!  
**__**Ravius: NO! What about romance!  
**__**Ostani: What! NO!  
**__**SaceanStaffGirl: Sain's in it, so...  
**__**Ostani: ...Sigh... Anyway, please review!  
SaceanStaffGirl**__**: Yeah, please do! But first...  
**__**Sorceress Sakura: Thank you again!**_


	4. Revikam Bandits Part 1

_**SaceanStaffGirl: Hello peoples! Chapter four is here!  
Ravius: Yay!  
Ostani: Here we go!  
Disclaimer: SaceanStaffGirl doesnt own Fire Emblem or any related characters.  
Ostani: ... That was quick...**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revikam Bandits Part 1**_

That next morning Lyn, Wil, Wallace, Kent, Sain, Florina, Nils, and Ninian met outside Castle Calein and prepared to began theirto journey to Pharae.

"Milady Lyndis," Kent began, "shall we now set out for Pharae?"

"Yes." Lyn nodded "The sooner we tell Eliwood about these troubles the better. I thank you for coming along with me, Kent."

"No worries, milady."

"Now..." Lyn smiled as she turned to everyone else. "... Let us be on our way."

They all began to walk, with Lyn in the lead. Nils rushed over to her side.

"Um... Lady Lyn?"

"Yes Nils?"

"Th... Thank you for helping me and Ninian..."

"It's not a problem, Nils. I care about you and Ninian alot, and I know Eliwood does too. I'm sure that him and I can protect you two."

"And Lord Hector?"

Lyn's eyes widdened a bit, then she hit her head a few times.

"Y... Yes! Hector can too!" She lowered her breath to a whisper no one could hear. "... I guess..."

"Thank you!" Nils smiled. He then turned to Ninian. "We're truly thankful, huh?"

"Yes, that's true..."

A few days passed without any troubles, and Lyn and her companions reached the border of Santuraz and Pharae easily. Lyn insisted on setting camp because the sun was setting.

Ninian sighed as she sat down on a nearby rock.

"Don't worry, Ninian." Lyn smiled as she sat beside her. "Tommorow we'll see Eliwood. I know he'll help us!"

Ninian nodded.

"Thank you, Milady..."

"Lady Lyndis! Lady Lyndis!" Sain cried.

"Yes, what is it, Sain?"

"I've spotted bandits! They're heading toward a nearby village!"

"What?"

"Should we go attack them?"

"Yes, of course!" Lyn nodded. "Did everyone hear! Get your weapons! Protect the village!"

Everyone prepared for battle and Sain lead them to a village. When they got there they seen a girl with long green braids and blue eyes trying to fight of the bandits all by herself. She was obviously a sniper.

"...Urngh!" she groaned as a bandit attacked her with a steel axe. "G... Get out of here!" She prepared to attack but another bandit reached her first. He swong his axe at her, which sent her flying back.

Sain noticed her and quickly rode over and caught her. She groaned a little before the opened her eyes in shock.

"S... Sain?"

Sain gasped as he quickly came to find out who this was.

"Rebecca?"

"Rebecca!" Wil cried as everyone else rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Y... Yeah, I think..."

"Tell us, what happened here?" Lyn asked.

"It... Everything was peaceful... But then... They came..." She looked over to the bandits who were destroying the village. "... The Revikam Bandits..."

"They look tough..." Nils shuddered.

"They are... They go from village to village... Without care of who they strike..."

"Then we're their next enemy!" Lyn growled as she looked at her companions.

They all nodded, and Rebecca insisted on fighting as well. The group managed to bring down all of the bandits until the boss, a man with long silver hair and red eyes, was the only one left.

"Why you idiots!" he growled. "I, Grekinko, will kill you all with my sword! It's blade will bathe in your blood!"

"Oh, really?" Sain smirked. "I've a feeling that it's going to be your blood on my lance!"

"If you insist, I'll let you finish the job." Kent nodded.

"No one is going to hurt Rebecca without me hurting them!" Sain yelled.

Everyone groaned and Rebecca's face turned bright red.

"So that's why..." Kent sighed.

Grekinko swong his sword at Sain, who easily dodged it. Sain then easily thrust his lance into his enemy's chest. He fell to the ground slowly.

"Ha! He was weak!" Sain laughed. "How did he manage to make himself look so big?"

"You managed to beat the Revikam Bandits?" They all heard a man gasp. They turned around and seen a man with blue hair and red eyes staring at them in disbelief. "Interesting... You must be preety strong..."

Lyn noticed the strange look Ninian and Nils gave the man.

"Excuse me, but..." she began. "... Who are you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he walked away, stopping to look back at Grekinko's dead body.

"How weak... To be bested by simple mortals..." he whispered to himself. "But it's not like it matters... They never really were human to begin with... I just hope Hikari has proven himself worthy... For Cicilia's sake..." He then disapeared right in front of their eyes!

"Who was that?" Lyn questioned.

"He... He was dangerous..." Ninian whispered.

"Uh, guys..." Wil replied in a shaky voice. They all turned around to see him pointing to Grekinko. "Is... Is it just me, or his that dead guy... _Multiplying_?"

Everyone gasped as they seen that Wil was right. Not only was the body multiplying, but they were rising to their feet.

"Eeek! What's going on?" Florina cried.

The bandits began to laugh as they rushed away to another village which wasn't too far away.

"Ah!" Nils scream. "They're going to the next village!"

"We have to stop them!" Lyn ordered. "I know it's dark, but we must stop them!"

And so, they prepared to battle their strange new enemy... _Again_...

**

* * *

**

**_Ravius: Hey! There was no romance!  
SaceanStaffGirl: I changed my mind!  
Ostani: Hey! Who was that man?  
SaceanStaffGirl: You'll find out soon enough!  
Ravius: Stop being mean to us!  
SaceanStaffGirl: No! Anyway, please review!_**


End file.
